User talk:Phantombeast
Archive 1 New Day Finally got all of this archived, now I can start fresh Phantombeast (talk) 23:52, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Le Storyline I've got some time right now to talk about the storyline Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:06, March 11, 2013 (UTC) let's see I was going to be using Suekko Chitose and Maria Shields was thinking of using Dalv (but we couldn't figure out how to get him involved), shouldn't use Tenjin & Dalv (would pretty much be copying Hellsing) how about Sterk Fenrisúlfur & Bijou de la Zoé? Sterk travels Earth Land looking for fights & Bijou follows him around (maybe Sterk heard something about powerful mages at Ito Academy & came to check it out) I do still need to finish 1 or both of them (idr) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:23, March 11, 2013 (UTC) alright, so which two are being chased by Tenjin? I wouldn't think that Maria would be on the Shadow Broker hit list (maybe capture & attempt to recruit for her blade), then again in order to become the master of the sword you have to kill the current wielder Suekko hasn't betrayed the Organization (yet - he might eventually, but not yet) & my other two, Sterk and Bijou, are wanderers who probably aren't even on the Broker radar (after this they might be) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:36, March 11, 2013 (UTC) so someone's managed to observe Suekko doing business for the Organization, Tenjin chases them & somehow loses them around Ito Academy but who manages to see the trade? Sterk & Bijou might've (if the trade involved something of considerable magical power it would've drawn Sterk) - I think this would be the most likely scenario Maria (if I remember right) has some shitty luck & could've accidentally wandered into the trade - less likely & Maria could probably already be hiding out around Ito Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:17, March 11, 2013 (UTC) alright then, powerful item trade involving Suekko, The Collector (via lacrima) & Tenjin draw the attention of Sterk & Bijou the thing is Sterk likes to fight, he would want to fight Tenjin (though I think I can get Bijou to talk him out of it and run) they manage to loose Tenjin (they think, let's have it so as The Collector calls him off since they're going to end up at Ito Academy?) we're pretty much set to get the story started, one of us just needs to start it Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:56, March 11, 2013 (UTC) alright & the characters I'm using: Suekko Chitose Maria Shields Sterk Fenrisúlfur & Bijou de la Zoé plus Tenjin Zulfiqar for his bit at the beginning Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:03, March 11, 2013 (UTC) don't worry about it, I got pretty busy right after that last message I'll get the story going as soon as I think of how to start it & what to call the first chapter I'll also see what I can do about getting both our names on the thing (probably'll need to add two of those templates at the top) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:24, March 12, 2013 (UTC) alright, The Hunt has begun Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:08, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking you could go backwards a little and write about the transaction that was going on up to when Sterk and Bijou walk in on it and the order is given to hunt them down, then we follow that until The Collector calls Tenjin off as they're reaching Ito Academy Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:28, March 12, 2013 (UTC) alright, do what you think you need to do to help you keep the story moving (try not to change too much, lol) just so you know if I change anything it is probably some spelling or grammar mistake & some continuation error one of us made hopefully this will end as a good story Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:45, March 12, 2013 (UTC)l lol, yeah sorry bout that I'll try to leave things more open for you to expand on next time Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:56, March 12, 2013 (UTC) nah, looks good, just some minor grammar/spelling things & I added another link (to The Collector, no real reason not to if any of the readers know how Shadow Broker works with transactions) if you want to continue, I suppose next we could do an intro to your chars @ Ito Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:05, March 12, 2013 (UTC) aye, & same to u Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:08, March 12, 2013 (UTC) hey, who is Tsunade's guest? I was thinking it'd be Maria, but I don't know if you had something else in mind Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:38, March 12, 2013 (UTC) alright, that sounds like a plan I'll get to it sometime tomorrow I hope (it's getting late where I am, plus I got class tomorrow) ttyl Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:59, March 12, 2013 (UTC) my day's been pretty good, how about urs? I know about it being my turn, I've just been trying to figure out how Maria and Tsunade would be interacting (decided Maria is a former student of Ito, see her History section, and is visiting for whatever reason) and been trying to figure out how to get the story moving without just going "Sterk and Bijou stormed onto the campus etc etc" Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:09, March 13, 2013 (UTC) not your fault, but yeah, that's an option...I might go with that, hopefully I'll get something up before too late today Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:18, March 13, 2013 (UTC) alright, your go I am wondering if we should hop back a bit and talk about the chase (at least until The Collector informs Tenjin where his targets are heading) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:39, March 13, 2013 (UTC) sorry, I haven't done very many collaboration stories (and the couple I have the other author just kinda moved along at the same pace as me), so I'm used to just kinda chugging along at my pace I will try not to jump ahead again (I won't promise that I won't, cuz I'm not sure that I won't) but I will try to slow myself down in the story again, sorry about that Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:49, March 13, 2013 (UTC) actually I just posted my part 9 minutes ago Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:41, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm also thinking that Chapter 1 is probably about over Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:42, March 14, 2013 (UTC) yeah, go ahead, it is your turn after all lol Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:47, March 14, 2013 (UTC) yeah, my 24-hours of thinking are pretty much up and I got nothin I'm stuck with that flashback (kinda why I skipped over it the first time it came up) I just can't think of a decent way of expressing what that magical source could be Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:23, March 15, 2013 (UTC) sorry, the bit I added wasn't very long, I keep wanting to just have Suekko arrive (which I'm not sure if that would be jumping ahead on ya) Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:12, March 16, 2013 (UTC) lol, alright then, so it works out in the end (and that's what's important) Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:17, March 16, 2013 (UTC) depends on the characters & if we can come up with a logical reason for why they would be there I'll try and post something for the story today Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:24, March 16, 2013 (UTC) alright Parius & associate should arrive soon, I'd think, not too soon, but soon (maybe by the end of this chapter) Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) tag your turn (introduced Parius & his companion already) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC) you could have Tenjin coming in from the opposite direction as Parius and Nagato, then do the introduction of Suekko to Sterk & Bijou & then we can start the 3rd chapter Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:41, March 17, 2013 (UTC) yeah, I already got the 3rd chapter up, Fighting with Shadows I jumped back a bit to the fight between Parius and Nagato vs Tenjin so what you do with that is up to you (Parius has volunteered to write for his characters if we need him to) I'll check it out tomorrow as I'm off for the night Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:15, March 18, 2013 (UTC) alright, I figured as much for the time being (no offense to you) I would've moved the story along some more, but my classes have been getting in the way again Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:26, March 20, 2013 (UTC) unfortunately I'm gonna have to get back to work soon, but I did move the story along (the fight has ended, so you can jump back to those in Ito) I was just taking a break so as to not burn out/loose my mind Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:39, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm a little stuck right now on the story mostly just trying to figure out if Suekko will continue bullshitting Tsunade & the rest, if he'll just start working on taking out the targets or if Parius, Nagato and/or Tenjin will arrive and stir the pot what do you think? Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:38, March 20, 2013 (UTC) it be ur move on le storyline, I have begun Suekko & Tenjin's attack on those still in the library Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:49, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I have some doubts that we'll be able to end this story without killing some characters, so I'm wondering what you think we should do about that Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:15, March 24, 2013 (UTC) well, if we do kill one, who would that one be? (Regardless we could have the Colstone come into the story with Tenjin disappearing with it) and how do you feel about what Suekko said, about capturing Sakura and taking her back to the Organization (for the kid, not for much else) if Sakura's having her baby now, what if Suekko or Tenjin get away with the infant? there really are a lot of different ways this story could go Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) alright, nix the baby idea completely we don't need to kill off anyone, that calvary idea works (the security team arriving) yeah, we'll figure out a way for Tenjin to split off and get ahold of the Colstone, Suekko get's sort of disgraced by The Collector & eventually defects how would Ito fair after Suekko & Tenjin leave? what with the Head-Mistress now being aware of Shadow Broker, would the school lose a lot of financial support? (yeah, this is sort of a post-story question) other than that last question, looks like we're going with that 3rd option (no one dies, mission mostly failure) now I really just have a couple of questions for Parius about his two guys and I should be able to get something up soon Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:24, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Sai I'll notify you if I find anything. Could you tell me where you got the image and I'll start my from there. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 19:33, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, but you will. Part of my duties is checking formatting. Adding kanji/hiragana/katakana where they should be is oh so necessary.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:42, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Added the kanji to her comment page--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:47, March 11, 2013 (UTC) No, as that would simply clutter your page. Now, to help you out, I give you this link which you can use to get a semi-decent interpretation for names that aren't Japanese. The website doesn't give you the BEST, it's just the easiest to use. For actual Japanese, you can try your hand here. It's difficult to use since Japanese isn't easy, but it'll make your articles look better with translations that one I saw earlier on a different user's page. Enjoy--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:51, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Of course. Good luck.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:53, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Storyline I have no objections but I'd like to finish Uso's page and make a page for libra before doing that.Yahoo774 (talk) 00:39, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I dont think i have but wats an RP.Yahoo774 (talk) 00:42, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Im afraid i havent done an RP. Yahoo774 (talk) 01:31, March 12, 2013 (UTC) okayYahoo774 (talk) 01:40, March 12, 2013 (UTC) though it waz partially a joke thanks:)Yahoo774 (talk) 02:44, March 13, 2013 (UTC) also who in the canon would you say sai's around equal to for future reference?Yahoo774 (talk) 02:58, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hello I don't believe we have. I'm Uxantro (or Ux-san, or any other variation you might prefer), and I thank you for the compliment. However, I must say that I find my work inadequate compared to yours. I'm actually flattered that you took the time to post on my talk page. Uxantro (talk) 22:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! I will admit the only one even close to completion is Hakujona Kogen, though I've backed off him for now to work on Celestial Walker as a whole. I'll admit I've been a nervous as to how my characters would stand up to some others, so your reassurance has really helped me. Uxantro (talk) 01:51, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I'll admit that was one thing i was nervous about. the other was the actual quality of my characters, al beit that most of them are incomplete. Uxantro (talk) 02:15, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, you too. Uxantro (talk) 02:17, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Avatars It shows Black Beetle. What's happening happens alot to me. Just refresh the browser a few times, that usually fixes it. Nothing is wrong with wiki, so no need to worry. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:03, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I see, well, it happens. You might have to wait it out for a bit if the few refreshes don't work. It can be annoying at times, but it's no big deal. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:09, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Just wait it out, and you're welcome. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Tropes, Grizz, are recurring conventions in fiction. Story-telling devices. For example, characters like Ichigo and Naruto are called 'Determinators'. These are officiall names, unless you count TVTropes as the officiall website for all things trope-related, which I do.--04:07, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I suppose that's one way to understand it, yes.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:34, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Per and I decided to keep it. To serve as a...reminder, I suppose.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:23, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure you can use it. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 18:04, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Poll Hey man, I'm trying to put up a poll on a blog post but i can't find a template. i tried the one that said poll but it just came up with one that said somethin about s-class wizards. anyway, just wonderin if you knew about any poll template i can use, if you don't i'll just contact an admin at some point. thxYahoo774 (talk) 20:24, March 16, 2013 (UTC) The Parius AKA The Prototype I have a logical character who has a logical meaning for showing up in your Shadow Broker story. Parius Chitose. He heard about Suekko, and wants to see what this young Chitose is like. I'll need to think about my second one. It might be one of the Black Moon Squad, but I'm not entirely sure yet. Anyway, tells me what you think. :D Parius (The Talking Gets Done Here) 21:56, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I did, it's all good. Also, one member of Parius's team, Nagato Hijikita will be with Parius. Parius (The Talking Gets Done Here) 22:07, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you mind if one of my chars is a student the Ito Academy? I havn't created her yet, plus, it'll fit into the storyline your doing, as she is given a blade from Parius. Parius (The Talking Gets Done Here) 08:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) She is created, but not entirely finished yet. But, I really freaking love how she is coming along. She is Kagura Chitose. Probably now my favorite chick on the FTF. XD Parius (The Talking Gets Done Here) 20:57, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Yo, I am on the chat if you wanna talk to me bout the story. Parius (The Talking Gets Done Here) 21:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm free bitches Hey dude. I'm finally free of my fucking assignments >.< So as I promised, I'm gonna do a custom infobox for Shadow Broker. Would like you to give me the specs so I know what you want. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 22:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) What about the specs? Colors? What do you want me to make for the infobox? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 12:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Guild Hey man, I haven't really had time to expand on Void Falcon lately cuz I've been workin on some of my other pages so I thought I'd just let you know if you want to add any other characters to the guild go ahead. just message me first:)Yahoo774 (talk) 21:50, March 18, 2013 (UTC) okayYahoo774 (talk) 22:44, March 18, 2013 (UTC) If she had the items on her person at the time she was transferred, yes, it's fine.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:55, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Vibration Magic Sure! I probably should remove that "My Cake" template.[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:02, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Of course~. [[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:05, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Scale Hey man, Im makin a new character soon named haretzu gyuki. could he be an s class in dragon scale? he's gonna be the guy in the black jump suit and turban i uploaded a couple days agoYahoo774 (talk) 20:34, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Feng's spells = Finished. Zaregoto (talk) 16:28, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Velocity Magic? Darn, someone beat me to the punch, eh? -3- Lol, thanks. But my Accelerator Magic was going to be its own type. It can be fired (the projectile/weapon in question) nearly upon simple exertion of magic, and has detrimental affects to the body of the user, if used on themselves too frequently. It can also slow things the user touches, or what projectiles it comes into contact with, even slowing down the heartbeat to decrease the need for oxygen or from detection. But meh, I might use Velocity Magic anyways. Thanks for letting me know :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 21:00, March 22, 2013 (UTC) No need to apologize. I'm glad you pointed that out to me :) I don't want my article to look like a duplicate of others, so this helps me find a good base to keep away from redundancy. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 21:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure, sounds great :3 I can probably get my other characters some time to develop that way ^_^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 22:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sandbox Yea, I know about that guy and noticed you uploaded the images. It's all good. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:50, March 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Mineva Yes, of course. Sorry for the delayed reply.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I hadn't actually read the description for the sword. But: :"the blade that can absorb the powerful energies of natural disasters and redirect them into the space." That doesn't make sense to me. I'm headed to bed now though, so that's all I can say/do for now. Good night. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:33, March 29, 2013 (UTC)